It is very desirable to provide center console storage in a motor vehicle. As illustrated in FIG. 1, in the past the storage has often consisted of an enclosed compartment C housed in the console housing H. Access to that compartment is controlled by a hinged cover in the form of an armrest A. A latch secures the armrest in the closed position. A paddle actuator P may be provided at each side of the armrest A to allow one to unlock the latch, pivot the armrest open and access the storage compartment.
While center console storage is a very useful and convenient interior feature, it should be appreciated that the latch and latch actuator mechanisms on the cover/armrest A include a number of moving parts that add to production costs and also have substantial space requirements that reduce the usable storage space in the console housing. Further, it should be appreciated that such latches may not always provide desired high integrity inertial locking to maintain the cover/armrest A closed in response to an event such as a high-G force accident.
This document relates to a new and improved console armrest assembly incorporating a dampening strut to provide desired dampening of the movement of the armrest cover as it is opened and closed, a detent mechanism providing a passive latch for holding the armrest in the closed position during normal vehicle operation and a separate inertial lock for securing the cover/armrest in the closed position in response to a high-G force condition. Significantly, the console armrest assembly described herein does not incorporate a traditional latch and latch actuator structure. Advantageously, elimination of a traditional latch and associated latch actuator preserves more space and allows the provision of a storage compartment with a larger volume. In addition this console armrest assembly has fewer parts and is generally less expensive to produce.